


Like Honey

by Invidia1988



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Claiming Bites, Condoms, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, Double Oral Penetration, Double Penetration, F/M, Hand Jobs, Light Sadism, Love Bites, Multiple Orgasms, Tail Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28702464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invidia1988/pseuds/Invidia1988
Summary: Continuation to one of the drabbles in my collections but making it it's own. threesome with both archer Arjuna and alter.
Relationships: Arjuna Alter | Berserker/Reader, Arjuna | Archer/Reader
Kudos: 22





	Like Honey

Arjuna x reader x berserker Arjuna. Continuation on basorexia

Smut. Pure 100% smut. I mean it starts off with it, ends with it, it is entirely pure smut.

The sensation that ran through your body was electric, you felt this bliss before, but it was different when your legs were spread and you are seated on top of a device. A sybian device, you ground down onto the bump that stimulated your clit while the vibrator thruster into you at a teasing pace.

You would speak if your mouth wasn't on two cocks. Both berserker and archer had a hand on your head to guide you into taking both of them into your mouth.

You feel the hand of your archer thread through your hair comforting as you swallowed more of him down sweeping your tongue around his cock a bit more.

The berserker looked different more like the archer with what looked like cat ears to his head for horns. He is content when you lavish him with your tongue as well pulling off to tug at him with your hand.

When you focused solely on your archer, he took advantage of increasing the intensity of the device you sat on noting how more of him you take in as he rewards you with sensations.

You feel the berserker crouch behind you after taking your hand off him. His face pressing into your back, you keep sucking on your archer even after you feel lubricated fingers slip into your ass.

Arjuna feels you tense and looks down to the berserker who goes slower on the push of his fingers in. He knows what you can handle since he had just had you recently like this. The archer hands the berserker a condom to wear, and the other looks at it before opening and putting it on.

The archer increases the sybian machine earning a hot moan around his cock. You feel the fingers of the berserker retreat and brace yourself pulling off the archer's dick so you don’t bite him as the berserker pushes into you from behind. You whine and grit your teeth a little at the stretch. He had taken care to lubricate himself yet he is still large and the main cause of the discomfort at first.

Once ty ou were comfortable again you are fed your archer's erection back into your mouth at his urging. Even as the berserker begins to thrust into you. You feel the tail he has wind underneath to slip along the vibrator inside you wriggling the two ends to fit around to a specific spot.

You feel hands on the back of your head to keep you in place as your archer thrusts into your mouth wildly, you let him do so while the berserker behind you picks up his pace of thrusting into you.

The archer watches the display in front of him as the berserker moans into the back of your neck, nibbling at it and thrusts harder. You feel nothing but bliss as pleasure races through your system.

The archer presses close as far as he gets as you taste his seed spilling on your tongue. The sight too much of you in absolute pleasure.

You keep part of his seed on your tongue as you pull off of him. Looking up with a haughty stare that you see the result of the visual tease of him almost hardening again.

The sybian device is turned off and the berserker is lifting you up tugging the vibrator out of you. He sits back then lays back with you on top of him. Arjuna is there pushing you back on top of the berserker while tugging the tail of said berserker free from inside you. The archer takes a look at you seated on the berserker, and moves to line himself to your slit and pushes in without hesitation.

You yelp at the penetration only to be met with the berserker holding you up to allow the archer to completely bottom out in the push in.

You are already soaked and feel the archer thrust in tandem to the one underneath you. Both sets of hands on breasts to squeeze, the archers at nipples while the berserker had full grasps of the full of your breasts squeezing.

You feel a mouth underneath kiss his way to your mouth where the berserker claims a kiss not caring about the others seed still lingering there. You eagerly kiss back giving the archer a glance out of the corner of an eye. He was watching you intently as you sought out more kisses from the berserker.

Arjuna lowers his head down feeling left out from the affection, and kisses the side of your face, wanting to join in. You taper off the kiss with the berserker; to sealing a full kiss with the archer, moaning into the kiss when he thrusts harder. You whimper into the kiss as the intensity is too much between both of them.

The archer feels it first as you jolt and peak first between you three. You squeeze on the archer tight as he thrusts deep and breaks the kiss to thrust wildly into you. He follows you with a breathed sigh, he pulls out from you to sit back watching as you are bounced from the one behind you still. 

The berserker behind you still had a ways to go, you feel him slow down and pull out. You wondered if something was wrong, when the berserker tugs off the condom and disposes of it and your archer grabs a wash cloth for the other to clean himself.

You are flipped over to face the berserker, who grins up at you as he has you straddle his waist. His tail curling around your waist as you feel him push into your pussy, you are already sensitive from your previous orgasm but feeling the berserker from the start push in and start thrusting hard. You dig your nails into his chest as you are bounced with his thrusts into you drawing out moans. 

Your archer now behind you rests his head into the crook crooked watching his other self thrust wildly, you had a blush to your face as you see your archer focused in where you're connected with the berserker.

You are soon grounding your hips down to the berserker while the archer behind you moves to press himself into you again. You feel the archer’s hands reach under and coax your legs further apart to hold you against him from behind, using his fingers to keep your folds apart as the berserker thrusts up more fully.

Your legs shake and you falter to keep bouncing on the berserker, who has grabbed at your hands to hold as he thrusts. You feel Arjuna’s fingers as they keep your folds spread start rub your clit, moving in tandem with the other as he increases his pace while buried well into your ass.

The berserker’s tail moves up to wrap loose at a breast using the ends to flick across a nipple and squeezes his tail once in a while. Having both of them ravish you was something you weren’t sure you could handle on a regular basis. You feel that familiar sensation coil in your belly again, with your archer’s fingers dancing over your clit furthering you towards another orgasm pending as long as neither slows down.

The berserker sits up and drapes his legs over the archers scooting closer, your legs go to wrap around the alter’s waist leaning back to the archer. You feel a kiss on the right side of your neck, mouthed kisses reaching an ear where he says something into your ear. Your berserker buries his face into your chest to pant and moan letting the sensation of you twitching on him be what drives him further.

“Want to cum yet?” Arjuna asks, grazing his teeth against a spot on your neck. You whimper a bit as you try forming words, your mind clouded over in feeling good that you weren’t sure if you could answer him.

“Yes... please!” You begin a chant of “please” as he shifts his hips just right with the berserker. Both men began to work together pushing equally, inside to where you felt full from both cocks deep inside and whined when they both pulled back nearly leaving you empty only to ram back in to draw more of those pleading cries. your archer’s fingers never let up on rubbing your clit, and the berserker catches the nipple of your breast not being squeezed by his tail and sucks on it.

You raise one hand behind you to card your fingers through your archer’s hair as he leaves marks along your neck. You even could hear his breathing uneven and audible moans as a sign he was about to reach his climax. 

Arjuna thumbs across your clit just right, and you suddenly are overcome with a rush through your spine as you peak much harder than earlier. You cry out as you hit your orgasm a gush of fluid from you coating your archer’s hand as he rubs his fingers against your clit to keep you going through it. 

You tense enough to feel the berserker in front of you hitch in his thrusts and push deep as his seed fills you, and prolonging your own climax. You plead for your archer as he follows soon after.

Your berserker raises his head to press a kiss to your lips nibbling on your bottom lip. You shake between both men, your legs trembling and eyes glazed over in bliss too far gone to the heavens to register much beyond feeling content, warm, and well pleased by both of them.

Your archer joins in on the kiss placing one at the corner of your mouth as he pulls from you. He sets about cleaning you both up, while the alter version of Arjuna works on kissing your neck leaving his own marks underneath the archer’s.

A warm and wet wash cloth is ran over your back, and Arjuna hands another cloth to the berserker to clean your front up. He notes how you are still shaking from the intense climax you experienced. You squirm as your berserker takes an opportunity to delve his mouth on your slit to clean up the cum you had let out. You feel your toes curling as with your sensitivity are brought to another albeit smaller orgasm just by his tongue to milk out more of your essence, you were like honey on his tongue and he could drink you in for hours for mana like this. 

Arjuna sees this and kneels down to rest your head on his lap holding you in place while being ravished again by his double. Your hands gripping his tight and look up at him pleading seeing the mild smirk across his lips at seeing you lose your senses again. After you had peaked again, you close your legs after the berserker sits back cleaning his mouth off.

You are collected into your archer’s arms and followed by the other to take a proper shower with both of them. Arjuna looks over to his double who curls his tail around one of your hands. You hold onto it letting the curled ends grip your fingers.

“Would you like more?” You hear your archer ask, and you snap your head up towards him.

“Arjuna, if you two keep this up, I won’t be able to walk for days.” You see his grin turn up more.

“Oho? Sounds like a boon for me. A few days with you like this?” Your face is red at his intentions. You look to the berserker’s face, he is indifferent but you know he wouldn’t say no if it meant he could enjoy you the same way.

“At... least let me rest a bit before we continue?” You ask, and Arjuna’s head tilts a bit.

“I can do that for you. I must plan what more I can do with you after all.” You shake your head a little, and knew your night was only getting started.

“We can use that device again right? You seemed to really enjoy that.” Arjuna notes at how pleased you became after being seated on it for a bit. You fidget as he talked of ideas.

“Maybe something a little more hands on with both of you?” You request, and Arjuna thinks it over, you see him raise a hand to his face as he thinks staring at you as the wheels turn for him to contemplate ways to pleasantly torture you. Then he grins, one that almost scares you if you weren’t so intimate with him.

“I think I know, and I know you will enjoy it.” He ends his words by pressing a kiss to your forehead as a promise. The berserker settles into taking you in his arms to have you sit with him as he preens you. Hair washed and now with a scrub brush to go over your body in a way to pamper you.

“W-what do you plan?” You ask.

“You will find out soon. My dear sweet Master.”


End file.
